


Super Speed

by knightshade



Series: 5 Ways Sam and Jack Never Broke the Regs [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cliche, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightshade/pseuds/knightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The armbands had some amazing side effects.  Jack didn’t want to let his super human powers go to waste.  Set during Upgrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Speed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 10_cliche_fics challenge on Live Journal forever ago. The cliche is Physically Improbable/Impossible Sex. Yeeeeep. Okay, technically this could qualify for several of the cliché prompts, but erm, yeah. I have a weakness for cliché fics, what can I say? 
> 
> Thank you so much to Gumnut for the beta read.

**Five Ways Sam and Jack Never Broke the Regs**

**Part 1 – Super Speed**

It all started with that shot Carter sank while playing pool. She knocked three balls into three different corners in the right order to win. She swept the cash off the table, sauntered over to the guy who bet her – Mike something – and asked if he wanted to go again. Confidence was sexy, and Carter wore it well.

 

If that had been the extent of it, Jack probably would have let it go at that – just admiring the view from afar. But Carter had been standing so close to the guy – in his space, giving him those eyes, sending all the right signals. And Jack couldn’t help wanting to be in that guy’s shoes.

 

Sure, Daniel had been the one spoiling for a fight, but Jack was happy to partake in a good bar brawl. It was foolish and ridiculously alpha male, but he didn’t care. It was an opportunity to show off and possibly win back Carter’s attention. And he had to admit he was just a little drunk on his new-found strength. What was the point of having it if he wasn't going to use it?

 

Or at least that's what he told himself.

 

So he and Daniel took the guys down a peg or two. Carter had leaned against the bar, watching them with a smile. Jack was sure she would have jumped in if they needed help, but he and Daniel could have easily taken on every guy in the place. And now that he thought about it, Jack was pretty sure they had. It felt good. Got the juices flowing. So when the cab slowed a few blocks from the base to let them out, he tilted his head toward the mountain. “Anyone else feel like it’s too nice a night to be cooped up in those stuffy quarters?”

 

When Carter said she up for doing something and Daniel begged off to finish a couple of thousand-page tomes on Ancient Mesopotamia, Jack wondered if the armbands weren’t also giving them some powers of psychic persuasion. Or maybe things were just going his way tonight. They walked the few blocks to the perimeter of the base and Daniel vaulted over it first, gave them a wave and disappeared into the tree line.

 

“So, got anything in mind, sir?”

 

"Carter, do astrophysicists ever get out of the lab and look at the big picture or are you all too caught up in your numbers and equations to notice?"

 

"Sir?"

 

"Do you ever go out and stare at the stars, Carter?"

 

"Oh. No. Not usually," she said.

 

"Waste of perfectly good stars, not to gaze at them. And we’re at the bottom of a pretty good observation deck.” He turned to give her his best winning smile. “I'll race you to the top of the mountain.”

 

She didn’t even hesitate. "You're on.” And before he could even think of counting down for a fair start, Carter leapt over the cyclone fencing – concertina wire and all – and was a black streak headed up the mountain.

 

"Cheater!" he yelled after her before following suit.

 

They both scaled up the side of the mountain in no time. They weren't even out of breath when they got to the top. Of course he let her win. There wasn’t any question that he was going to, but he got close enough to make it a near loss.

 

"I can’t believe you’re a cheater," Jack said, as they came to a stop in a little stand of pine trees.

 

"Don’t be a sore loser, sir," she laughed and took a few steps closer to a ledge overlooking the valley and Colorado Springs below them. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and the yellow glow from the city gave her face a golden frame.

 

Jack picked himself a patch of grass, leaned back on his elbows, and stretched out in a sprawl.

 

Then he looked up.

 

"Whoa," he said, more reflex than intentional comment. The sky above him was awash with stars. Even with the full moon he could see everything – from the Milky Way to the dimmest stars in Sagittarius. It took his breath away. "Carter, you have _got_ to see this."

 

She turned away from the view of the city and looked up. "Oh wow!" She slowly spun a few circles under the stars and then sank to the ground next to him.

 

They stared together for a moment before Carter suddenly broke the silence. "Would you be horribly disappointed in me if I told you I don't remember most of the constellations?"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "You can probably recite the Quadramatic Equation from memory but you can't remember names of the stars? Sad Carter. Very sad."

 

"Quadratic, sir," she said with a grin.

 

He rolled his eyes. “See, you make my point.”

 

“Okay, then” she said, flicking her eyes up toward the sky. “Show me.”

 

Jack gazed upward again and for a moment it all felt completely unfamiliar. He couldn't spot the constellations for all the minor, dim stars that wouldn’t normally be visible without a telescope. The heavens were bewilderingly bright and it took him a minute to get his bearings. But it didn’t take him half as long to realize that Carter was sitting pleasantly close to him. He lay back on the grass, letting the sky fill his view. Then he started pointing. "Well, there you have the easy ones – Ursa Major and Minor."

 

"The Big and Little Dipper. I remember that much anyway."

 

“Right. Look along the direct line formed by the pouring end of the Big Dipper and the handle of the Little Dipper. In between them is a big loop of stars that arc around the bucket of the Little Dipper and end in a little triangle of stars there,” he said, pointing.

 

“Yeah, I see it.”

 

“That’s Draco, the Dragon.”

 

Carter lay back on the grass with him, her head brushing lightly against his shoulder as he continued pointing out constellations, starting with Hercules and Lyra near the sky's zenith and slowly spiraling his way down. He enjoyed the fact that _he_ was teaching _her_ things for a change. Not that it never happened, of course – it was just that she was usually giving him the facts. It was a rare and wonderful treat to be able to turn that around. He felt smart and strong and on top of the world. Which, technically, was pretty close to where he was right now.

 

Jack rolled onto his side, rested his head on his hand, and stared down at her. Even in the starlight her eyes were impossibly blue. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

 

She thought for a minute and then looked up past him at the stars. "This, I think."

 

"It is kind of hard to beat having superpowers, isn't it?"

 

"It's like seeing the world in a whole new way. It feels like everything is possible and I just want to experience it all."

 

"Me too."

 

He waited until she turned back to him and then ran his hand through her soft hair. It was mussed in a sexy, devil-may-care way that was less perfectly coiffed than her normal style. She was staring back at him, her face as mysterious as the shadows in the trees above them. Jack leaned in slowly, giving her all the time in the world to back away.

 

But she didn't.

 

And then their lips were touching. Jack was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations that coursed through his body. He found himself kissing her so hard that he had to make himself pull back for fear that he was bruising her. He was out of breath, almost panting. The stars that had filled him with such awe earlier didn't even hold a candle to this.

 

"Carter, either you are the best kisser ever born or ..."

 

"Or the armbands are affecting our hormones," she said with a laugh.

 

Oh were they ever. "The doc did say something about that, didn't she?"

 

"She wasn't kidding.” Carter stared up at him and ran a lazy hand along his side. "Or it could just be that both of us are the best kissers ever born."

 

Jack grinned back. "I think I like that explanation better."

 

"Hmm. Me too."

 

She slipped her hand inside his jacket and under his shirt. Her skin was electric against his as she wrapped her arm around his back and went about proving just how great a kisser she was. Jack didn't want to do anything to stop this. He tried to just let her touch sweep everything else away, but he didn't feel right not at least bringing up the obvious, much as he hated to do it. He pulled back and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You do know that we’re breaking regulations here, right?”

 

Carter smiled coyly. “General Hammond did order us to stay in the lockdown quarters, didn't he?”

 

“That's not-"

 

"I know." She said, serious for a moment. "But in for a penny, in for a pound. If we’re going to get court marshaled we might as well make it worth it.”

 

“This would definitely be worth it,” he said, giving in to the distracting circles she was tracing on his stomach.

 

"We might as well see what these armbands do before they find a way to make us take them off, right?"

 

“Right.” Jack knew there was probably some rational argument against that course of action, but he certainly wasn't going to make it. Certainly not with Carter's fingers combing through his chest hair. Rational wasn't finding much of a foothold anywhere in his brain at the moment.

 

Carter stopped her circles and leaned in very close. She brushed his lips lightly with hers. "So, which superpowers were you planning on impressing me with?" Her eyes were all mischief.

 

Jack licked his lips, fighting the quickly building ache in his groin. "Oh, I don't know. Super speed maybe?"

 

She hit his stomach playfully with the back of her hand. "Men. And here I was hoping for super stamina."

 

"We could try that too."  

 

Her hand went back to stroking his side and she was running the nail of her thumb along his stomach. She crossed his navel, sending a jolt through his body. Jack wound his hand into her hair and pulled her into another kiss, parting his lips and losing himself in the warmth of her mouth. She wrapped her arm around his back and slid her free hand along his leg, kneading his thigh. Jack’s heart was thundering in his chest as he let the kiss swell over him. He was already well on his way to hard. He reached down to unzip her jacket, sliding back the soft, oily leather, and fumbling to find the bottom of her clingy red turtleneck.

 

Sam's breathing was a rapid pant and he crushed her lips in another kiss as he bunched up her shirt. Jack worked his fingers between her skin and the fabric of her bra, caressing her feather soft skin. Then he cupped her breast in his hand and lowered his mouth to her nipple, licking it lightly. He was rewarded with a soft moan. Her hands ran trails down his back, her nails biting into his skin in a pleasantly desperate scratch. He kept going until she was arching up toward him, grabbing his hips tightly.

 

Jack sat up to pull off his shirt and pants, wanting the feel of her whole body against his. He helped her out of her clothes, admiring the sexy black pants she'd worn and the pretty lace panties underneath. Jack lay back down on his side next to her. Except for the alien armband, Samantha Carter was naked in the starlight, as gorgeous as Jack had ever imagined her. He took a moment to let his eyes wander down her body, drinking it all in. Then he was back at her mouth, kissing her passionately. The earthiness of the grass below them mixed with the scent of her skin in an intoxicating fragrance. Everything was so intense that Jack was losing himself in his body's reaction. He'd long since been hard and the need to come was almost overwhelming. He had to remember – super stamina. He pulled back, grinding his teeth together against the almost unbearable tension in his body. He slid an arm under her back, pulling her chest up and took her breast in his mouth again. Her nipple was a hard point against his tongue and her gasps were a very arousing form of encouragement.

 

The next thing he knew he was on his back and she was pushing him into the ground.

 

“You aren’t the only one with super strength, you know,” she said, grinning down at him.

 

Sam kissed his chin, then his jaw, slowly working her way down his body. Her hand grazed the length of his side, caressing passed his hip and down the outside of his thigh. Then she crossed to the inside of his leg and began slowly caressing back up. Jack closed his eyes feeling the tips of her fingers as they got higher and higher. His whole body tightened when she finally reached the top. She cradled his scrotum, running her thumb softly over the skin and then moved on to wrap her hand around the base of his cock.

 

"Oh, Sam," he gasped, his breath catching at the contact.

 

Her fingers formed a circle around him, slowly sliding up and down with just enough pressure to set every nerve on edge. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop if he let her keep going. "Sam, wait.”

 

She paused and he took a minute to catch his breath. "We should be doing something –something with our super powers."

 

"I thought we were,” she said, her eyes smoldering.

 

"Oh, come on. We can be more creative."

 

"Like what?" The mischief was back.

 

Jack scanned their surroundings and found himself looking up at the trees. It didn’t take long for inspiration to strike. "You ever tried a sex swing?"

 

She raised a brow. "No."

 

"Neither have I."

 

"One problem with that. Where are we going to find one?"

 

Jack couldn't resist. He flipped her back over and in a tit-for-tat, ran his fingers up along her leg and the ever so lightly stroked the soft folds of her labia. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and she squeezed her eyes closed again. Jack nuzzled her chin, kissing along her jaw line, urging her to tip her head back. When he reached her ear, he pulled her lobe into his mouth and gently nipped it. Then he whispered, "I can bench press six hundred pounds. I think I can probably hold us up from a branch."

 

Her eyes opened and he watched as she scanned the trees above them. "Are you serious, Jack?"

 

He nodded. "You game?"

 

She stared first at the trees then back at him, her eyes wide in amazement. She nodded and he pulled her to her feet, pressing against her naked body, kissing her hard as he backed them up to the tree. He leaned against the bark, pulling her in and laying a playful kiss on her lips. The bark was rough against his back, in sharp contrast to the softness of Carter's skin. "Wrap your arms around me and grip my shoulders from behind,” he said, looking up. There was a thick, sturdy branch maybe ten or fifteen feet in the air that he was pretty sure he could reach just by jumping. “Hold on tight.” He gauged the distance up to the branch and put as much spring in his knees as he could. It all seemed so effortless. In an instant he was hanging from the branch by both hands with Carter clinging to him tightly.

 

"Now what?" she asked, before kissing his chin and then catching his lip in hers.

 

She was so warm and soft against him. The air around them was cold but he only felt it in contrast to her skin. Light and dark, hot and cold, the air moving around them, and the rough of the bark in his hands. “I guess we swing.”

 

Carter used his shoulders to pull herself up to eye level. He was glad to see she wasn’t straining to hold on. It was unbelievably sexy. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and slowly Jack used his legs to start swinging. In no time they were arcing back and forth under the branch and Carter was caressing his jaw with kisses. Then he felt just the tip of her tongue as it slowly made its way down his neck. God, she felt good against him. He tried to just keep up the rhythmic back and forth of his legs as she relaxed her elbows, sinuously sliding lower against his chest, her tongue warm and soft on his skin as she did. She paused at his nipples, first wetting them with her tongue and then blowing her warm breath across them, giving him shivers.

 

Then to his surprise she relaxed her legs from around his waist, straightened them and first with one hand and then the other, let go of his shoulders – wrapping her arms around the small of his back instead. She slowly, ever so slowly slid further down his torso. Her skin was smooth and warm sliding past his, and he moaned at the friction of her body against his erection.

 

Jack realized that he'd stopped pumping his legs and they were slowing to a stop. “Carter. What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Trust me,” she said, looked back up at him. Then she had him in her mouth.

 

“Oh, God,” Jack managed as she closed around him, her tongue wet and warm, softly flicking and tracing circles around his head. Jack just willed himself to remember to hold on. He felt one of Carter’s arms loosen and trace a path around his hip. Then her hand slowly encircled the base of his cock.

 

Sam was holding onto him with one arm – fifteen feet in the air – giving him a blow job. Things were _definitely_ going his way tonight.

 

“Oh, Sam,” he groaned, trying to keep breathing. She was teasing his knob with her tongue while stroking him at his base. There was no way he was going to last. Everything in him was tensing. Jack managed to let go of the branch with one arm and tried to grab her head, to hold her back, but it was too late. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sharp gasp as he came harder than he thought possible. His whole body shook with the climax and then trembled as shock waves roared through him.

 

“Oh, Sam,” he said through gritted teeth. “Oh, God, Sam.” He just concentrated on holding on and finding his breath as she slowly continued stroking him until the last of the shudders had wracked him. Then her grip tightened and she climbed back up his torso, pausing at his nipples again, teasing them slightly with her teeth this time.

 

“That sounded alright,” she said, when her hands were safely grasping his shoulders again.

 

“Ah…yeah,” he managed. “It might have been a bit better than alright.”

 

“Just a bit though,” she said, her good humor seeping into each word.

 

“Okay, maybe a whole hell of a lot better than alright.”

 

“Befitting someone with superpowers?” she asked playfully.

 

“Oh yeah. I’d have to say that’s an affirmative.”

 

“Good.”

 

She nuzzled her head into his chest as his breathing finally started to return to normal. Then Sam slowly ran her hand down his stomach and slid it around his soft cock. “So about that super speed you were mentioning?”

 

“Ah…I…even superheroes need naps, you kn-” he started, but stopped, amazed. He couldn’t believe it, but his body was actually starting to respond again. He was _never_ taking this armband off! She started to stroke again and it lit him up like fire, coursing through every nerve.

 

“What was that you were saying, Jack?” she asked.

 

“I, ah, yeah, I could be ready to go again,” he said. He was probably halfway there already. It was unbelievable.

 

“Good,” she said, stroking faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist and teased his nipple with her tongue. Jack licked his lips and let his head drop back, letting every sensation cascade through him – the feel of her tongue, the strength in her legs, the moistness he could feel on his cock where it was resting between her legs.

 

He was ready. He couldn’t believe it, but he was ready.

 

“Carter, you aren’t trying to kill me here, are you? A little heart attack and the team is all yours?”

 

She tipped her head up and rested her chin on his chest. He could feel it bob when she answered, “Kill you, no. Blow your mind, maybe.”

 

“I don’t have much of a mind to spare, you know.”

 

She laughed and he ate up her smile. There was almost nothing better than her smile.

 

Well, okay, maybe that was open for debate at the moment.

 

“So about that swinging thing?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Think you can still do it?”

 

He hadn't managed to do it last time. He was just happy he was able to hang onto the branch. But maybe this time around would be a little less intense. What the hell. He could give it a try anyway. “Sure.”

 

Jack felt Sam ease down just a little bit and put one hand behind her. Then she was guiding him in. Jack let out another sigh as his cock was engulfed. She was warm and soft and wet, so wet. He let go of the branch with one arm to pull her tightly to him, feeling her breasts against his chest and the soft puffs of her rapid breathing. Then he tentatively tried to swing. Despite all the exertion, his muscles weren’t even fatigued. He felt like he could hold them there forever, even with just one hand.

 

Carter was moving against him, rocking up and down as he slowly started swinging them back and forth. With each pump he felt her bear down on him tightly. On the forward arc of the swing she was pulled away from him, on the back half of the arc, she was pushed into him. It wasn’t his normal rhythm – the swinging was slower – but it was certainly working.

 

“Let go of me,” she said in a breathless, throaty voice. Jack did as he was told and instead held onto the branch with both hands as she grasped his sides tightly, letting her whole upper body lean back when they swung forward. She was moving with her own rhythm, riding him up and down as they pumped back and forth together, her fingers digging into his sides. “Jack,” she breathed, her voice as rough as the tree bark. Hearing her like that and seeing her face flush and straining was bringing him closer to the edge. He thrust himself into her with each arc, and she ground into him with each back swing. Jack was getting close again, but he was more in control this way, pacing himself. Carter held her breath, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands like vises on his sides. Finally she leaned back and on their next swing let out a loud, long groan as he felt her muscles tighten and spasm around him. It was enough to bring him to the top a second time and on the next swing he was over the edge too, afraid that he was gripping the branch strongly enough to break it as he let out his own groan.

 

Carter pulled herself back against him, resting her damp forehead against his chest, still breathing heavily. When his muscles finally stopped shaking, he dropped one hand to stroke her hair and hold her. He kissed the top of her head, feeling the heat emanating off her and tasting the hint of salt in her hair.

 

They clung to each other, the light from the moon shining off Carter’s glistening skin. The smell of pine mingled with the scent of their bodies as a light breeze whistled among the needles.

 

After a while Jack stroked Sam’s ear. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’m ready to get down.”

 

“Sure.” She pulled herself up to separate them and then let her legs follow gravity.

 

“Think we’ll be alright if I just drop?” he asked.

 

He felt her shrug against him. “I think so.”

 

Without any further prompting, he just let go and wasn’t surprised when somehow his knees cushioned their landing. When they hit the ground, he held her close, the heady warmth of their naked bodies consuming him.

 

Jack held her tight, taking in her smell and feel, falling for everything about her. “You want to stay out here for a while or do you want to go back?” he asked tentatively, nervous about the answer.

 

She looked up at him, smiling softly. “It’s a nice night. We could stay out here a little longer.”

 

Jack led her down onto the grass again, and she rested her head against his chest. He closed his eyes, holding Sam’s body to his.

 

If this was how these armbands worked, no one was ever going to convince him to take his off.

 

\---------------------

-knightshade

February 24, 2007

 

 

 


End file.
